This invention relates to drill speeders for machine tools. In a conventional machine tool for general purpose work, a recurring problem is to have sufficient spindle speed for small drills in the range of 0.005 inch to 0.090 inch diameter. This is especially true in a tool changing machine such as a machining center. Various techniques and attachments have been devised in the past for achieving the required high speeds but with limited success.
One prior art attachment for achieving a high drill speed is the conventional drill speeder in which the machine tool spindle rotation is multiplied by a gear train. The speeder gear train is mounted in a housing which is held stationary while the gear train is driven by the machine tool spindle. However, the requirement that the speeder housing be held stationary complicates the mounting of the speeder. Also, the conventional drill speeder requires a special adapter to be handled by an automatic tool changer. This special adapter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,595 which was issued on Aug. 14, 1973, for an "ADAPTER FOR DRILL SPEEDER".
Accordingly, the principal object of this invention is to provide a drill speeder whose housing does not have to be held stationary when it is driven by a machine tool spindle.
Another object of this invention is to provide a drill speeder which does not require a special adapter to be handled by an automatic tool changer.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description herein.